You Never Know
by Azkaban'sPrisoner
Summary: Ella just moved to London, and she's searching for a better job. She finally finds one... as Louis Tomlinson's personal assistant! My first FanFic. Lots of One Direction, especially Louis.


**Since this is my first FanFic, I'd love it if you'd review after reading. Hope you enjoy!**

Ella's POV

I cursed under my breath while pointlessly trying to dodge the overhead shower. The weather forecast had called for a pleasant day with a simple breeze, but it had been quite wrong. Raindrops flew into my eyes, and I was temporarily blinded. I tried to flush out the water and cover my face with my arms, but it was a difficult task since I was without a coat. Giving up, I dashed under a large oak and tried to stop shivering. I was stupid to walk around London without an umbrella or jacket. At least the job interview went well. I need to pay the rent next month, and I won't be able to with my current salary from Nando's. I checked my phone only to find it dead. Searching for ways to pass time, I began humming a small tune. Within minutes, I had quelled my boredom and was singing my way through the top charts. I had just finished Call Me Maybe when I heard him behind me.

"You've got a nice voice," he remarked.

I jumped back and span around to see him. He was handsome, with his messy brown hair and hazy blue eyes. I could only make out a few distinct features, but he seemed strangely familiar. Yet, my first instinct was to run. Turning to see the massive downpour, my brain registered that as an unreasonable option. I faced him and gave a faltering smile.

"Thanks. Exactly how long have you been here?" I inquired.

"Awhile, now. I'm surprised you didn't notice," he suppressed a laugh and then held out his hand. "I'm Louis Tomlinson, from One Direction."

I gaped at him. I felt like screaming, but no sound came out. I closed my mouth and reached to shake his hand. I began smiling like an idiot and then tried to calm myself down.

"Nice to meet you," I half giggled. Realizing I sounded like a moron, I quickly regained my previous composure. Louis grinned at me and laughed.

"Seems like we'll be stuck here for a bit. You should tell me a bit about yourself. What's your name?". He spoke so calmly that it made me feel even more unnerved.

"I'm Ella. I'm a pretty big fan of all your work," I managed to get the words out.

That's how it all started. He kept asking, and I kept answering. We seemed to cover every aspect of my life- my dog, Rudolph, my older sisters, or even how I was looking for a job with better pay. When he heard that he paused for a moment and reached in his pocket to take out a business card. Handing it to me, he offered me a job.

"You can be my personal assistant. You know, just get me random stuff whenever I need it. It'll be super easy, and I can talk the tour manager into hooking you up with a great salary. C'mon, not only that, but you get to come on tour with us."

It seemed like a dream job, but I didn't really want to leave London, since I had just got here. I looked straight at him and began to speak, "I don't know. I just went to a job interview and it went really well. I'm not quite sure if I want to leave London just yet."

Louis nodded understandingly, "I'll make a deal with you, Ella. If your interview comes through, stay here in London. Although, if it doesn't, you have to come with me."

I revised it over in my head. "Deal."

On cue, the rain stopped. Louis grabbed my hand and helped me up. "I gotta go now. Call me soon with the news, okay?".

I nodded. I waved goodbye as I headed in the other direction towards my apartment.

THE NEXT DAY...

The cell phone's shrill tone rang throughout my bedroom. I grabbed it and hit answer.

"Hello, this is Delilah, from the Ikoson office. I was hoping to speak to Ella about her recent interview."

I tried to prepare myself, "I'm Ella."

Delilah's voice echoed in my ear, "I'm sorry to inform you that the job you applied

for is taken. We thank you for providing us with your time, and we wish you success in the future." Then she hung up.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
